


higher education, making sense

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [364]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Incest, Master/Pet, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Magnolia invites Leon over to introduce him to her pet.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: Commissions [364]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 2





	higher education, making sense

Sonia has a rather interesting relationship with her grandmother, one that she knows most children do not share, but she has no real complaints about it. For a while now, Magnolia has been teaching her granddaughter several useful things, as she slowly introduces Sonia to these new concepts, making her understand them to not be as unusual as she might think that they are.

Though these are not things that every girl her age is ding, the fact that this is something her grandmother wants to share with her is not that strange, at least not how she is taught. The more she learns, the more she understands that she must be considered rather mature for her age, for her grandmother to want to let her do this at all, and Sonia is quick to warm up to the idea, steadily groomed into everything that Magnolia wants her to be.

Eventually, she is able to get to the point where they can start practicing Sonia playing the part of a pet. The idea is not completely foreign to her, and actually sounds rather pleasant; not everyone keeps their Pokemon just for battling, and plenty live life more as beloved pets than anything else. Sonia is going to act like that sort of Pokemon, letting Magnolia take care of her, and train her. As long as she is perfectly obedient, and does everything that her grandmother tells her, then she will be rewarded with lots of pleasure. So far, she has been shown plenty of pleasure as a preview, and she likes all of that so much that she can’t help but go along with everything, wanting desperately to experience that much more.

Now, she is going to take things to the next level. For today’s session, she is going to wear new gear, that will allegedly help her settle into her role that much more. She is supposed to be like an adorable little Yamper- her personal favorite, actually- and for that, Magnolia wants her to walk on all fours. Before today, she has done that on her own, but this time, things are going to be a little different. Rather than crawling around on her own, she is going to be put into some gear that will keep her in that pose, that will make it so that she has to keep crawling around.

Once she is secured into things, her arms and her legs are both bound up, bound against themselves while she is made to crawl on her elbows and knees, almost giving the illusion of having the short legs of a Yamper. To add to the appearance, headband with a pair of ears is secured on her head, and before she starts crawling around, Magnolia stops her to put in her tail.

This is not the first time that she has worn the tail, and she is excited just to see it. It means that Magnolia is going to get her ass ready for it, getting the lube out and gently fingering her, working her open until she is ready to take it. The plug that the tail is attached to is not too big, and Sonia has pretty much gotten used to it by now, but her grandmother always insists that it never hurts to be careful.

Sonia is soon moaning for her grandmother, her touch skilled and perfect, making her feel like she could absolutely melt away. By the time she withdraws her fingers, Sonia is overwhelmed with arousal, wanting so much more, and she cries out as Magnolia slowly works the plug back inside of her. With this in place, she will feel it whenever she moves, and she knows from her limited experience that it feels amazing to have that plug in while she is crawling on all fours. With her ears and her tail in place, she is ready for another session, ready to learn new tricks, and take her time getting used to these new restrictions.

Overall, though, Sonia is just excited, even if she has something new to get used to. She likes playing like this, has been raised to absolutely love it, and once she gets the hang of the changes, she is going to like them too, she can just tell. And, other than that, she is sure that nothing else is going to be very different. That is what she thinks, but then, there is a knock at the door, and her blood runs cold. Sonia is not dressing in anything other than the gear she has on, with most of her body completely exposed. Though she starts to crawl away, wanting to find somewhere to hide, Magnolia says, “Stay right there.”

She says it in the sort of voice that she uses to give Sonia orders as her master, not as her grandmother, and she feels compelled to obey those orders as a pet, rather than defy them like a strong willed granddaughter. But what is she going to do, staying right here where whoever comes through that door can see her? Even before Magnolia lets the surprise guest in, Sonia feels mortified, so that is nothing compared to what she feels when the door opens and in walks Leon, her best friend, and the boy she may or may not like a lot more than she actually lets on.

He starts to greet them, but when his eyes land on Sonia, he goes still, eyes widening in shock, not sure what he is supposed to do. For a moment, he just stares at her, while Sonia can feel her face getting redder and redder, though she can’t bring herself to move either, not even to try and escape his gaze. Then he looks up to the professor who invited him over, who does not seem at all surprised by the state her granddaughter is in right now.

“Hello, Leon, it’s so nice to see you,” she says. “I’m glad you were able to make it today.”

Leon does not know what to think about any of this, while Sonia is completely mortified that he has walked in on her like this. This has always been something completely private, something that she does not share with anyone, something that stays strictly between her and her grandmother. She always thought that Magnolia felt the same way, that it was an unspoken rule, but now, she has broken that rule by inviting Leon. Either that, or Sonia never really understood the rules to begin with.

“So, um, what was I…what did you…” Leon stammers, trying to figure out what to say. It is not like him to be completely at a loss for words, but this is the sort of situation he probably never expected to find himself in. He looks between the two of them, and it is obvious that his head is absolutely spinning right now, that he can’t figure out what to think about any of this.

“Doesn’t she just look adorable like this?” Magnolia asks, and Sonia really could die right now. “Why don’t you come on in and pet my little Yamper, here? I promise that she’s very well behaved, Leon.”

“I, uh…” He looks down at Sonia, ready to ask her if she is okay with this, but Sonia, blushing furiously, is not able to meet his eye. Besides, if she is supposed to be a Yamper right now, then she should not be able to speak to give him permission either way. No matter how embarrassed she might be by all of this, that does not mean that she is going to completely forget her training, or do anything that might get her in trouble for not behaving properly, showing just how seriously she takes it all.

“Go on, it’s alright. I invited you here just for this. Sonia has done so good in her training that I really think she deserves a playmate,” she insists. She treats all of this as if it is the most normal thing in the world, as if Leon should not be surprised to walk in on something like this. As if he should have expected to find Sonia like this, even if he were not warned ahead of time.

And no matter how weird it might actually be, that normal behavior is what encourages him to reach a hand out and pet Sonia, hesitantly at first. However, he looks over to Magnolia, who gives him a nod, and then he gives her a more thorough pet, trying to just go with things. In a soft voice, he says, “Um…good girl?”

“She has been very good, like I said. Don’t you want to help me reward her?” Magnolia asks. “Don’t you want to be her playmate?”

Is Leon really going to be involved in all of this now? Did her grandmother just invite him because of how close their families are, making Leon practically like another grandchild to her? Or is it because she knows all about Sonia’s little crush on her best friend, and wanted to either tease her a little bit, or try and do her a favor? She did not want Leon to see her like this, and yet, now that he is looking at her, struggling to keep his eyes off of her, and her exposed body, she can’t help but be glad that he did.

Otherwise, she would not have ever been able to figure out that her feelings might not be as one sided as she initially thought they were. She does not want to make any assumptions, but from the way Leon is looking at her now, it is hard to assume anything different.

“If Sonia really wants that too, then I guess, yeah,” he says, still a little flustered. Leon is not easily flustered, but if any situation would get a confident boy like him in such a state, it is this one. All things considered, he is taking it all rather well, and he looks down to Sonia, who looks back to him shyly, and nods. She does want this, even if it is unexpected, and even if it is kind of embarrassing.

“See, she’s excited for this too,” Magnolia says, as if this is something they had previously agreed to, rather than a complete surprise. “Have you ever done anything like this before? Not just the playing with a cute little Yamper part, but everything else.”

“No, I haven’t,” he admits, which is not much of a surprise to Sonia. Leon has always been too busy thinking about Pokemon to think about girls- it would not surprise her if this were the first time it actually occurred to him that Sonia happens to be a girl. What a realization that must be!

“That’s just fine, I can teach you anything you need to know. I have a lot to teach Sonia in that department as well, so this will be a learning experience for both you. That’s part of why I invited you to help reward her, Leon,” she explains. “There are things I need your help with, that I would not be able to teach Sonia all on my own.”

He does not seem to get what she is referring to, and just gives her a bright grin, saying that he is glad to be able to help. Sonia, at the same time, blushes furiously, because she knows what it is that her grandmother is referring to. Of course, once Leon has his clothes off and is standing in front of Sonia, hand on the back of her head as she parts her lips, he starts to get what it is that he can help out with, something that Magnolia would not have been able to do herself.

Still, he does not let that slow him down, and as he pushes his cock past Sonia’s lips, she wraps them around his tip, while Magnolia stands beside the two of them, giving them both instructions. She tells Sonia what to do to make it feel good for Leon, while she instructs Leon in how to keep himself calm and maintain his composure, to not lose control too soon, and eventually, how to start to take control of the situation, using Sonia’s mouth without taking things too far for her to handle.

It is not long before he is so lost in his pleasure that he can barely pay attention to what the professor is telling him, but he does his best to listen to her anyway, wanting to make sure that he gets it all just right. He still has no idea how he ended up in a situation like this, but it has been easiest to just go along with things, to let Magnolia tell him everything that he needs to do, while hoping that Sonia really does like this as much as it seems like she does.

He never expected to find her involved in something like this, and still does not know what to make of the fact that she likes all of this so much, enough to want to do it with him. Leon has never pushed his attraction to Sonia, not wanting to do anything to get in the way of their friendship, but seeing her like this, and then having her suck his cock like this, it is impossible to deny that he has wanted her for a long time, basically ever since he first started to think about girls in _that way_.

“I can’t…I’m really close, I’m about to…” he mumbles, looking to Magnolia to see what she has to say about this. She simply nods, giving him permission to finish things off, and he looks down to Sonia, who is looking up with a needy look in her eyes, so he can only assume that this is exactly what she wants as well. With a hand on the back of her head, keeping her steady, he gives in, coming in her mouth with a low moan.

Sonia dutifully swallows as he starts to pull out, and then, Magnolia has something else that she wants the two of them to do. “You’re ready to fuck her now, aren’t you?” she asks, and Leon feels like his heart is going to stop. Of course he’s ready, and if Sonia is ready for him, then there should be no problem with that.

“I am, I mean, if she’s ready for me to.”

“Trust me, she’s definitely ready.” Once again, he makes sure that Sonia is nodding, and agreeing with her grandmother, before he completely takes what the professor says at face value. He is used to trusting Magnolia for anything, but this is such an unusual situation that he always wants to make sure that he and Sonia are on the same page.

“Alright, I…what should I do, then?” he asks. He is pretty sure that he knows what to do, but he is not going to go blindly into this, with all of the confidence he normally uses while confronting any challenge he is faced with in life. This seems like something a lot more delicate, something he needs to be more careful with.

He is fine with letting himself be walked through all of it, and he gets behind Sonia, and as he mounts her, he can’t help but notice the fact that her cute tail is attached to something stuck in her butt. Leon is not sure why that arouses him so much more, but he guesses that must mean he is pretty into this thing too. Whatever the case, once he has mounted her, he follows the professor’s instructions to the letter, not allowing himself to be reckless or impulsive, taking things as slow as he can manage, as he starts to push inside of her.

Sonia is not exactly a virgin, he finds out, not like he is. This is her first time with a boy, but she has been fucked with toys before, so she knows what to expect, for the most part. The fact that his cock is real does make it a new experience for her, though, and she is soon overwhelmed by it, as he fits himself inside of her. She is overwhelmed by how hot and hard he is, and she loves the feeling so much. At the same time, Leon grows weak as he feels just how tight Sonia is, the perfect fit around his cock.

“Now, give it a minute, just make sure that it’s not too much for her, and once she’s used to you, then you can start moving. Start slow if you want to, but you can go as hard or as fast as you want to. Just always be mindful of your partner and her limits,” Magnolia tells him, and he does not need to be told twice.

Leon does not actually last very long once he has started thrusting into her, the pleasure way too much for someone with as little experience as he has. He does not last long enough to get her off, which he feels bad about, but it is hard to even feel guilty when he feels this good, floating in his bliss. Sonia does moan the entire time he fucks her, and once he pulls out of her, Magnolia says that she has something else to teach him, something that he can do to make her feel good too.

So, while she teaches Leon how to eat her out, she starts talking to him about other things, about how much fun the three of them have had, and how Sonia has been lonely without anyone to share in this with. By the end of it all, she says, “I know you’ve done a good job taking things on from my perspective, but don’t you think what Sonia does looks fun too? How would you like to be trained like she has? I can make you into a good pet, just like her.”

Leon does not need to think about it for long before he is agreeing enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
